The MILF & The Shy Guy
by SoSweetySoCrazy
Summary: OS pour le MILF & DILF Contest du forum Damn Addict of Lemon FF. Duo avec Psychogirl25. Merci pour la 3ème place. Si vous aimez quand les histoires sont prévisibles avec un Edward plombier, cet OS est fait pour vous.


**MILF & DILF CONTEST**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par nos soins.**

**Venez découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) où se font les concours.**

Merci pour cette 3ème place et bravo à toutes les participantes, les OS étaient top !

* * *

**Bella POV**

**- Oh non ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! **

Les enfants allaient rentrer de leur week-end chez leur père et j'avais suffisamment de choses à préparer sans que ce stupide évier ne fasse des siennes.

Je venais de rentrer de l'épicerie du bout de la rue lorsque j'avais remarqué une énorme flaque d'eau inondant ma cuisine. N'étant pas bricoleuse pour un sou, j'avais juste coupé l'arrivée générale d'eau au sous-sol de la maison afin de limiter les dégâts. Mais il fallait que je trouve une solution à ce problème rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas vivre sans l'eau courante. Je ne pouvais pas cuisiner, les enfants ne pourraient pas prendre leur bain… Bref, j'étais dans la galère.

La seule chose que je regrettais de mon divorce était de ne pas avoir d'homme à ma disposition pour la maintenance de la maison. Depuis maintenant deux ans, j'avais appris à tondre la pelouse, changer une ampoule ou encore poser des cadres au mur. Cependant, la plomberie était encore un domaine inconnu.

Avant de me lancer à la recherche d'un plombier un dimanche soir, je contactai mon ex-mari afin de lui demander de doucher les enfants avant qu'ils ne rentrent. Une épine de moins dans mon pied… Heureusement que j'avais gardé une relation courtoise avec lui.

Je pris l'annuaire téléphonique et allai m'installer au salon. Je composai le premier numéro que m'indiquait la page.

**- Bonsoir. Excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'un plombier rapidement. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe mais j'ai plein d'eau dans ma cuisine.**

**- Désolé ma petite dame mais nous n'avons pas d'équipe disponible le dimanche soir.**

Ma recherche commençait bien. J'espérai avoir plus de chance avec les prochains mais ce ne fut qu'au bout du sixième coup de fil que j'eus une réponse un peu moins négative.

**- C'est vers le cinéma que vous dites habiter ? Il me semble que c'est par là que le petit jeune que je viens d'embaucher loge. Je le contacte et je vais voir s'il est disponible. Sinon je ne pourrai rien faire de plus pour vous. Vous ne faites pas partie de notre secteur. **

C'était mieux que rien et à ma grande surprise, l'homme que je venais de contacter me rappela pour m'annoncer que quelqu'un viendrait vers vingt heures.

J'épongeai l'eau de la cuisine avant que les enfants ne rentrent. Alec et Jane étaient ma plus grande fierté. Jumeaux âgés de tout juste onze ans, ils étaient vraiment adorables, doués à l'école, bref des enfants modèles. Ils s'adaptaient vraiment à tout surtout depuis le divorce et n'hésitaient pas à me donner un coup de mains quand c'était possible.

Ils adoraient passer le week-end chez mon ex, malheureusement ceux-ci se faisaient rares depuis que Monsieur avait trouvé une nouvelle conquête à ajouter à son tableau de chasse.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je commandai des pizzas et nous bûmes de l'eau en bouteille. Et mes amours me racontèrent leur week-end chez leur père.

Comme prévu, à vingt heures, on sonna à la porte. Je fus choquée par ce que je trouvai derrière la porte. Il était plutôt jeune, à peine plus de la vingtaine, portait un jean brut et une chemise blanche. Sa tenue n'était certes pas très appropriée à sa mission, mais elle lui allait comme un gant. Quand je levai enfin mes yeux sur son visage, je rencontrai deux magnifiques prunelles vertes mais ce qui me surprit le plus fut qu'il rougissait.

Avais-je été trop peu discrète ?

**- Bonsoir madame. Je viens pour la fuite dans votre cuisine. **Bafouilla-t-il l'air gêné.

**- Oui bien sûr ! Entrez. **

Je me décalai de l'embrasure de la porte et le guidai jusqu'à la pièce nécessitant sa visite. Je lui expliquai rapidement ce que j'avais constaté et il se mit directement au travail sous mon évier. Je quittai la pièce, ne voulant pas paraître envahissante.

Pendant ce temps-là, j'aidai mes deux petits amours à enfiler leurs pyjamas. Je dus retourner à la cuisine pour chercher une nouvelle bouteille d'eau afin qu'ils puissent se brosser les dents avant d'aller au lit.

Le plombier avait dévissé un morceau d'un tuyau et semblait faire quelque chose avec les joints. J'espérai que ce n'était pas trop grave. Quand il s'aperçut que j'étais de nouveau présente, il détourna le regard et se concentra de nouveau sur son travail.

Je lisais une petite histoire à mes enfants puis les couchais. Je repartis vaquer à mes occupations ménagères et finis par m'installer avec un livre sur mon canapé. Je n'aurai sûrement pas dû laisser un inconnu se promener seul chez moi, mais je ne sais pour quelle raison, je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Deux chapitres plus tard, un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter.

**- Désolé madame. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. **Marmonna le jeune homme qui venait de réparer mon évier.

Il rougissait encore et avait les yeux baissés. Il passait sa main régulièrement dans ses cheveux en signe de malaise.

**- Oh il n'y a pas de mal. Je devrais arrêter de me plonger si profondément dans mes livres. Qu'en est-il des réparations ?**

**- Je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose. Vos tuyaux sont très usés par le temps et il faudrait tous les changer. Comme je n'avais pas le matériel nécessaire pour m'en occuper ce soir, j'ai juste fait une sorte de pansement autour de la fuite afin que vous puissiez faire des petites choses sans pour autant inonder votre cuisine. Je dois revenir pour finir mon travail.**

**- Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez. Je travaille à la maison alors je serai présente peu importe le jour que vous choisissez. **

**- Je pense venir jeudi. Je vais commander les pièces dès demain et lorsque je les aurai reçues, je viendrais.**

**- Parfait. A bientôt dans ce cas. **Lui répondis-je en souriant. Je le raccompagnai à la porte et lui serrai la main.

**Edward POV**

Lorsque mon patron m'avait appelé en ce dimanche soir, sur le coup, j'avais cru qu'il plaisantait. Au lieu de ça je me retrouvais à bosser. Cela faisait six mois que j'étais dans l'entreprise alors je ne pouvais pas me permettre de refuser cette intervention, il me fallait plus que tout faire mes preuves.

A 23 ans, j'avais enfin trouvé un emploi fait pour moi. Cela faisait des années que je naviguais de petits boulots en petits boulots et lorsque James m'avait embauché, je m'étais découvert une vraie vocation. La plomberie et l'électricité n'avaient désormais plus de secrets pour moi car James m'avait pris sous son aile m'enseignant tout ce qu'il fallait savoir.

Je ne rechignais pas contre le travail mais gérer les urgences le week-end c'était plus du ressort de James. Pas de bol pour moi, j'habitais à proximité de l'intervention. J'avais donc été désigné d'office mais je savais que j'aurais droit à un petit bonus alors j'y allais de bon cœur. Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la cliente, je pus affirmer que mon week-end se terminait plus que bien.

C'était la plus belle créature qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Un petit bout de femme avec des formes généreuses, ses longs cheveux châtains ondulaient sur ses épaules et son regard chocolaté me fit aussitôt fondre. Elle me fixait intensément et je me sentis devenir écarlate. Elle me guida alors vers la cuisine et me laissa tranquillement travailler. Je l'entendis à l'autre bout du couloir s'occuper de ses deux enfants.

J'attaquais la réparation en essayant de ne pas penser à la jeune femme dans la pièce d'à côté. Je m'imaginais faire honneur à son corps de mille et une façons, la caressant, la léchant, la suçant et elle me supplierait de la faire sienne. Merde je bandais comme un taureau. Je me mis une claque mentale. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse car si elle revenait dans la cuisine, je ne pourrais rien cacher de mon trouble.

Je repensais au fait qu'elle avait des enfants et me rendis compte qu'elle devait avoir un certain âge quand même. Et son mari ne tarderait certainement pas à rentrer. Voilà que je craquais pour une femme mariée, avec des enfants qui plus est, le monde tournait vraiment à l'envers.

Après une heure d'intervention sa fuite était loin d'être réparée. Il fallait changer toute sa tuyauterie sinon elle allait très bientôt se retrouver sous les eaux. Je la retrouvais dans le salon installée sur son canapé en pleine lecture. Elle se mordillait la lèvre l'air très concentré. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle était sexy ! Je l'interrompis d'un raclement de gorge et lui expliquai l'étendue des dégâts. Je pris congé en lui indiquant que je repasserai jeudi.

Elle me serra la main en guise d'au revoir et je ressentis un choc électrique à son toucher. Sa peau était aussi douce que de la soie, sa paume était chaude et un frisson me parcourut de part en part. Je sortis de chez elle en courant pour éviter de lui sauter dessus. Cette femme était décidément hors catégorie, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de fantasmer sur elle.

Pourtant les jours passèrent sans que je puisse la sortir de ma tête. Elle m'avait totalement retourné l'esprit. Le mardi, ma cliente nous avait appelés en expliquant que sa salle de bain commençait à avoir des soucis comme sa cuisine. Elle nous avait donc demandé de lui faire un devis pour le changement de toute son ancienne tuyauterie. Nous allions donc venir régulièrement chez elle.

Le jeudi, je frappais à sa porte l'air ravi de la revoir et en même temps effrayé par les émotions qu'elle suscitait en moi.

**- Bonjour Madame Swan. **Lui dis-je de mon plus beau sourire.

J'avais essayé de ne pas bafouiller mais c'était peine perdue. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire face à cette princesse. La politesse c'est déjà ça de toute façon je me serais mal vu lui taper la discute. Elle m'impressionnait beaucoup trop.

**- Ah bonjour, je vous laisse faire, vous connaissez le chemin. Si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas je serai dans mon bureau. **Déclara-t-elle en s'éclipsant dans son salon.

**- D'accord. Merci. **Bégayai-je en m'empourprant face à son regard intense.

Je courais presque jusqu'à la cuisine et commençais petit à petit à changer les coudes sous son évier puis m'attaquais aux tuyaux un à un. Ma cliente devait vraiment me prendre pour un idiot.

Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec les filles, je n'avais eu que peu de relations, des relations purement platoniques d'ailleurs qui n'étaient jamais allées au-delà de baisers et de caresses. J'étais du genre très timide, je savais que j'avais du charme mais clairement, les filles me faisaient peur. J'attendais donc qu'elles viennent à moi et me réservait pour la fille exceptionnelle, celle qui me comprendrait. J'entendis Madame Swan crier dans l'autre pièce.

**- Non mais sérieusement, je ne peux pas laisser les enfants sans eau pendant deux jours. Tout part en vrille dans cette maison ! Je te demande juste de les prendre un week-end de plus ce n'est pas la mer à boire quand même… Ce sont aussi tes enfants après tout ! Tu pourrais faire des efforts, pour une fois que je te demande quelque chose… Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour TES gosses ! MERDE ! Putain tu n'as jamais su prendre tes responsabilités ! Ben tu sais quoi Félix, je suis bien contente qu'on ait divorcé ! J'espère que tu seras heureux avec ta pouffe !**

Puis elle raccrocha en râlant. Et bien il semblerait que monsieur ne soit plus de la partie. Forcément une femme seule avec enfants ne pouvait pas tout gérer dans cette maison. Et à ce que j'avais vu, il était temps que je l'aide pour la plomberie et peut-être pour autre chose si je trouvais un bon plan pour parer à ma timidité.

En attendant je me concentrais sur mon travail, ça au moins je maîtrisais. Je terminais de réparer les canalisations de la cuisine. J'avais fait un super boulot, il ne devrait plus y avoir de souci à l'avenir. Une fois fini, j'allais mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts dans la salle de bain.

Je traversais le salon et fus stoppé dans mon élan en voyant ma cliente complètement effondrée. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son si beau visage et je maudissais alors celui qui lui faisait de la peine. J'aurais voulu la consoler mais je ne savais pas trop quoi faire alors je tentai une vague approche.

**- Je peux faire quelque chose madame ? **Murmurai-je en lui tendant un mouchoir sorti de ma poche.

Et là elle se jeta dans mes bras et pleura de tout son soûl. Je fus pétrifié par cette étreinte inespérée mais restai là planté comme un idiot, ne sachant trop quoi faire. J'aurais voulu lui rendre son étreinte mais je ne la connaissais pas et elle aurait pu mal le prendre. Toujours figé, j'attendis que sa peine passe, totalement impuissant.

**- Je suis désolée de m'être défoulée sur vous. C'est que depuis mon divorce, j'essaie de faire front mais ces temps-ci, tout semble aller de travers. Et puis mon ex-mari prend un malin plaisir à ne pas s'occuper des enfants. Je suis désolée, je vous raconte ma vie alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas. Encore pardon.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Si vous voulez bien je vais aller voir ce qu'il faut arranger dans la salle de bain et puis je reviendrai demain.** Soufflai-je en essayant de parler distinctement.

_Satanée timidité !_

**- Oh oui, merci beaucoup, vous savez que vous me sauvez vraiment la vie. Je vous laisse faire et demain vous pouvez venir le matin. Je serai là toute la journée de toute façon. **

J'hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Après avoir estimé l'étendue des réparations je revins vers elle et pris congé.

**- A demain monsieur Cullen. Excusez-moi encore de m'être laissée aller. **

**- Ce n'est rien. Au revoir et à demain madame Swan.**

Le soir, bien au chaud installé sous ma couette, je repensais à ma cliente. Jamais une femme ne m'avait fait autant d'effets. Lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée dans mes bras, j'avais voulu la consoler, la réconforter, mais surtout j'avais eu un besoin instinctif de la protéger. J'avais voulu surmonter ma timidité maladive et la serrer dans mes bras pour éloigner sa peine.

Elle faisait ressortir de telles émotions en moi que j'en devenais dingue. Et voilà que j'étais dur comme le marbre. Mon membre se tendait douloureusement réclamant de l'affection. Je n'avais que deux solutions pour parer à ce petit souci, soit je prenais une douche froide qui allait à coup sûr me faire l'effet d'un coup de massue, surtout avec le froid polaire de cette saison, soit je me soulageais et laissais parler mon désir.

Le choix ne fut pas difficile, j'empoignais ma longueur et fis des va-et-vient tantôt lents tantôt soutenus. Il ne me fallut guère plus de quelques minutes pour tout lâcher. J'essuyais les restes de ma semence à l'aide d'un mouchoir et m'endormis aussitôt. J'étais sûr que mes rêves allaient être peuplés par une jeune femme brune au regard chocolaté.

**Bella POV**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de me jeter dans ses bras ? Comme avais-je pu faire ça ? J'étais en colère après Félix et j'en pleurais de rage. J'avais eu besoin de réconfort et m'étais alors jetée sur lui comme une abrutie. Il avait du me prendre pour une folle furieuse.

Il était resté totalement inerte. Je l'avais senti gêné par ma présence, à mon avis, c'était un grand timide. Mais quel beau gosse ! Je pensais que depuis mon divorce je ne voudrais plus d'hommes dans ma vie mais il était le premier à avoir chamboulé mes plans.

Sa chevelure cuivrée en bataille m'émoustillait au plus haut point et je ne voulais qu'une chose, c'est passer ma main dedans et gratter la base de son cou. Ses yeux étaient d'un superbe émeraude et tellement expressifs qu'ils me rendaient toute chose. Après tout cela faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas eu de relations sexuelles et ma libido me titillait depuis le temps.

_Tu es trop vieille pour lui ma pauvre fille ! _

Ma conscience n'avait pas tort, je me faisais presque l'effet d'une couguar, moi qui n'avais jamais été attirée par plus jeune que moi. J'avais 38 ans et je n'étais plus dans la fleur de l'âge. De plus, j'avais eu deux enfants il y a onze ans et mon corps en avait gardé la trace. Bref j'étais loin d'être attirante surtout à mon âge. Pourtant je me plaisais à croire que l'étincelle dans ses yeux à chaque fois que je croisais son regard montrait peut-être une once de désir.

La sonnette retentit et je me précipitais pour ouvrir à mon beau plombier. J'avais fait un effort particulier sur ma tenue en espérant que ça lui plaise. J'envisageais d'ailleurs de l'inviter à déjeuner ce midi. Il était déjà à la maison, il me fallait juste être persuasive. J'ouvris la porte et le trouvais sexy à souhait dans sa salopette de travail en jean.

Son tee-shirt blanc faisait transparaître ses muscles saillants et on pouvait distinguer qu'il prenait soin de son corps. J'en bavais presque sur le coup, il fallait que je me ressaisisse et que je ne passe pas pour une affamée. Il me détailla longuement et je pus lire dans ses prunelles qu'il appréciait ma petite robe fleurie. Un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres ce qui me fit fondre.

**- Bonjour madame Swan.**

Avant c'était Volturi, j'avais repris mon nom de jeune fille aussitôt le divorce prononcé sauf qu'à mon âge, on ne pouvait plus vraiment dire mademoiselle.

**- Appelez-moi Bella car madame ça fait vieille quand même. **Plaisantai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- **Bien sûr, hum… Bella. **Me répondit-il, son visage prenant une délicieuse couleur rosée. Je venais à coup sûr de le rendre mal à l'aise. **Bon, eh bien… Je vais commencer mon travail dans la salle de bain. **

Et il s'enfuit, me laissant sur le pas de ma porte. Etais-je si intimidante que cela ?

Il n'était que neuf heures du matin mais je partis commencer le repas de ce midi. Je décidai de faire ma spécialité : les lasagnes. La préparation ne me prit guère de temps et je n'aurai plus qu'à réchauffer le tout plus tard.

Je m'installai à mon bureau afin de reprendre la correction d'un des manuscrits que j'avais commencé la veille. Je travaillais en tant que correctrice et traductrice pour une maison d'éditions ce qui me permettait de bosser à la maison.

Je surveillai l'heure de temps en temps afin de ne pas manquer la fin de sa matinée. Je tenais vraiment à sa compagnie pour déjeuner.

Mais tout à coup, je fus interrompue dans mon travail par une flopée d'injures suivie par le bruit caractéristique de l'eau sous pression qui coule. Paniquée, je me précipitai dans la salle de bain, au bout du couloir, afin de constater les dégâts.

Monsieur Cullen avait toujours la tête sous le lavabo et continuai à ronchonner. Mais ce qui me marqua le plus fut la vision qu'il me donnait : accroupi, le corps trempé, ses vêtements lui collant à la peau. Il était sexy en diable. Son tee-shirt auparavant blanc ne cachait plus rien de son torse magnifiquement musclé. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard ailleurs tant il était attirant.

Une fois que la fuite fut colmatée, il s'assit sur mon carrelage et tenta de se sécher. Je décidai alors de signaler ma présence en lui tendant une serviette de bain.

**- Ôter vos vêtements, je vais les mettre dans le sèche-linge quelques minutes. **Lui ordonnai-je.

Il était vraiment hot comme cela mais je pouvais assurer qu'il était très certainement encore plus chaud sans ses habits.

Afin de lui donner un peu d'intimité, je me mis à quatre pattes pour éponger l'eau qui inondait ma douche. Je n'étais certainement pas à mon avantage mais je ne pouvais pas lui imposer le ménage de ma maison.

Cependant, je ne vis aucun mouvement dans ma vision périphérique. Je relevai donc la tête afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Edward était en mode « bug ». Il me fixait, la bouche entrouverte.

**- Un problème Monsieur Cullen ?**

**- Non ce n'est pas ça… enfin oui… mais… euh… **Son visage était devenu rouge pivoine.

Ma présence devait vraiment le mettre mal à l'aise. Je décidai donc de quitter la pièce le temps qu'il fasse ce que je lui avais intimé.

N'étant plus toute jeune, je pris appui sur le lavabo afin de me relever. C'est là que je compris de quoi retournait le problème de mon plombier.

Une magnifique érection déformait sa salopette de travail. L'eau qui la trempait, rendait ce petit souci très visible.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser ainsi. Je profitai de mon appui sur le lavabo pour le frôler en me relevant. Il devait être très sensible car cela suffit pour le faire gémir.

**- Je comprends que ma présence puisse vous déstabiliser, notamment dans votre situation, mais vous savez, je connais le remède miracle à votre… enfin vous voyez. **Lui indiquai-je avec un sourire aguicheur et en posant ma main sur son entrejambe.

J'avais la situation bien en main, sans mauvais jeu de mot, et je savais que je pourrai faire de lui tout ce que je voulais. Ne pensez pas que j'allais le violer, il était absolument consentant. Ses petits soupirs de contentement lorsque je le massais, me le prouvaient bien.

Maintenant que j'avais eu la réponse à ma question silencieuse, je ne pouvais continuer avec ces petites taquineries. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Depuis le temps qu'il me tentait… dès le début en réalité !

J'enlevai lentement ma main de son sexe – il gémit de frustration – et commençai à défaire les attaches de sa salopette en jean. Une fois fait, je pus glisser mes mains sous son t-shirt trempé. Son vêtement était très gênant, maintenant je regrettai qu'il lui colle autant à la peau. Je lui retirai directement, sans passer par la case « mains baladeuses sous le t-shirt ». Je devais avouer que je n'étais pas lésée. Le torse d'Edward était parfaitement sculpté et c'était un régal pour les yeux.

Il réagit enfin et posa ses mains sur mes fesses, encore recouvertes de ma robe et de ma culotte. Il prit même l'initiative d'un baiser fougueux qui me fit trembler de désir. Ses mains se déplacèrent sous ma robe et il me la retira d'un même mouvement.

Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent avidement, sa langue avait un goût sucré et citronné à la fois, c'était succulent. La folie nous avait envahis. Nous espérions juste éteindre le feu qui brûlait nos entrailles. Je détachai la braguette de son pantalon et le tirai vers le bas. Sa puissante érection se révélait de plus en plus. De son côté, Edward se débattait avec l'attache de mon soutien-gorge. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps avec ce genre de détails, je le dégrafai moi-même.

Nous étions à égalité avec juste un boxer qui couvrait nos parties les plus intimes. Le soulagement était proche.

**POV Edward**

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'allais vivre ma première expérience sexuelle avec une femme comme Bella. Certes être puceau à mon âge était une aberration mais je n'avais jamais trouvé la fille qui me mettrait assez en confiance pour passer le cap. Et voilà que Bella prenait les commandes. Et contrairement à ce que j'avais pu imaginer, je me sentais à l'aise avec elle. Après tout, nous étions tous les deux contrôlés par le désir qui nous dévorait.

Au début, elle m'avait pris par surprise mais une fois que j'eus fait le tri dans toutes les informations qui affluaient à mon cerveau, j'avais finalement posé mes mains sur ses fesses et tout s'était accéléré.

A présent, nous étions en sous-vêtements mais ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je continuai à l'embrasser, à la recherche d'une réponse sur ses lèvres si douces.

Quand Bella crocheta mon boxer, je fis de même, partant à la conquête d'une terre qui m'était encore inconnue.

**- Ne réfléchis pas. Suis ton instinct. **Me chuchota Bella au creux de l'oreille.

C'était un très bon conseil et derrière ses paroles, elle m'avouait qu'elle connaissait mon inexpérience et qu'elle ne m'en tenait pas rigueur. Une bonne dose de courage me traversa et je me remis en action.

Je la couchai tranquillement sur le carrelage froid de sa salle de bain et je retrouvai ses lèvres si tentantes. Je dérivai vers son cou tandis que mes doigts jouaient avec la pointe de ses seins. Je caressai ses flancs, ses jambes… J'essayai d'être partout à la fois en espérant lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible.

Ses gémissements me boostaient à chaque fois un peu plus. Je savais qu'une fois en elle, je ne pourrai pas tenir très longtemps alors j'essayai de la mener au bord de la délivrance avant de la pénétrer.

Enfin, je touchai son sexe entièrement épilé. En introduisant un doigt en elle, je pus constater, de par son humidité, à quel point elle était excitée. Cela me rassura un peu, je ne lui avais fait que du bien jusqu'à présent.

Ses parois commençaient à se resserrer sur mes doigts. Elle ne devait plus être très loin de l'extase alors je sus qu'il était temps de passer la vitesse supérieure.

**- Bella ? Capote ! **J'étais tellement excité que je ne pouvais même plus faire de phrases construites.

**- Deuxième tiroir derrière toi. **

Je m'emparai d'un carré d'aluminium et installai le préservatif sur ma bite. Cette simple caresse me fit frémir. Ça allait être rapide.

Je me positionnai entre ses jambes et me présentai à son entrée. Bella referma ses jambes autours de mes hanches et appuya ses pieds contre mes fesses. Je m'enfonçai alors en elle. Je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer de telles sensations.

Comment avais-je pu m'en passer jusqu'à présent ?

**- Oh mon Dieu ! **

**- Edward…** Soufflai-je alors, pour qu'elle gémisse mon prénom.

Je fis quelques mouvements en elle avant de jouir dans la protection. Bella n'était plus très loin alors je continuai mes poussées tout en frottant son clitoris. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser sans orgasme alors qu'elle venait de m'en offrir un merveilleux. Finalement, son paroxysme arriva.

**- Oui Edwaaard !**

Je m'écroulai sur elle, à bout de souffle.

**- Ca fait longtemps qu'un homme n'a pas pris aussi bien soin de moi. **Murmura-t-elle en faisant de petites caresses tendres sur mon dos. **Je vais quand même mettre tes vêtements au sèche-linge. Bien sûr, tu restes manger à midi. **

Je me relevai et l'aidai à en faire de même. Elle ramassa mes habits et programma la machine avant de me tendre un peignoir et d'en enfiler un elle aussi.

Pendant le repas, nous discutâmes de pleins de choses afin de faire plus ample connaissance. Bella était une femme merveilleuse, dévouée à ses deux enfants. Elle n'avait pas connu d'hommes depuis son divorce il y a deux ans. Je lui appris que je venais de faire l'acquisition d'un petit deux pièces à l'autre bout de la rue car j'avais eu besoin d'indépendance après le remariage de ma mère.

Bref, j'avais passé un après-midi des plus agréables en sa compagnie. Je n'avais pas avancé dans la rénovation de sa tuyauterie mais cela promettait de nombreuses rencontres. J'espérai juste avoir assez de courage pour l'inviter à dîner et tenter quelque chose avec elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il me faudrait juste prendre mon courage à deux mains et là c'était loin d'être gagné.


End file.
